Are You Sure You're The Ace of Spades?
by LetsMakePopcorn
Summary: Matthew disliked having to go to parties just because he was the Ace of Spades. Though that could all change with an uninvited guest who decides to show up.


**Guess who's still alive?! This girlie right here! I debated wither I wanted to upload this or just keep it to myself. I decided in the end to upload it, so I down own Hetalia or anything. Bye Kiddos, have a nice day, and thanks for stopping by!**

* * *

Matthew sighed softly as he looked at the mask that was in his hands. He frowned down at it. He didn't want to go to this party. He didn't want to wear this mask, but he knew as the Royal Ace of Spades he had to attend this ball.

He let his fingers run around the edges of the mask. It had the Spades' mark in the right corner, so that the guests would know to which kingdom he belonged too. The mask overall was a deep blue color with a purple rim. Swirls of white covered the blue part. It was a beautiful mask, but Matthew thought he shouldn't be the one wearing it.

A knock brought him back to the world, his head shaped upward. "Come in." He spoke softly. A maid walked in with a smile.

"Sir Ace, The King asks if you are ready?" She asked. Of course, Alfred Wouldn't let him skip this ball. He got up form his chair, and walked to a mirror. There he placed the mask on his face and asked the maid to help him tie it. She did so, and he asked her if it looked good. She only nodded and hurried him out the room.

Matthew walked through the long hallways until he got to two large gold doors. The maid stood to the side, she waited for Matthew to open it. He did so. Music welcomed him, and he saw many people dancing, talking and eating. He skimmed through the room, and he found Alfred. Ducking around the guests to not be seen he made his way towards the King.

Matthew would have made it to the King, that is until a hand gripped his shoulder and turned him around. Matthew swirled around to come face to face with a man who had a black and red mask. A smirked was present on the man's lips. Matthew tilted his head, what kingdom did this man belong too?

"May I have this dance?" Matthew took a step back, he was usually never asked out to dance. Then he nodded shyly, a blush crossing his face. The man in a mask smiled. He grabbed the Ace and pulled him into the music. It had been a slow song with a light melody.

Matthew couldn't understand why his heart was beating so fast. He didn't understand why he wanted to do nothing but run away from this man.

"Are you scared of me?" The man asked. Matthew through the mask raised an eyebrow. Why would the man ask such a question?

"Why would you ask that?"

"You were shaking. I thought that maybe I frightened you, it wouldn't be anything new." The man in the back mask said picking his worlds carefully. Matthew nodded in understand meant.

"I'm not scared of you, but who are you? Your mask doesn't have the colors of any of the ruling kingdoms?" He asked. The man chuckled and dipped Matthew as the song came to an end. Matthew let out a squeak, as he was dipped.

"I do not belong to the kingdom's that rule through the Land of Cards" he didn't understand what the man meant. What did he mean that he didn't belong to any of the kingdom's? Everyone alive belonged to a kingdom. "I was born in the kingdom of Hearts, but I was banished from there by their current King." King Ludwig banished this man from ever entering the kingdom of Hearts. What had this man done to deserve that? "Can we talk in private?" The man asked hopefully. Matthew looked over his shoulder Queen Arthur was near King Alfred, he thought that maybe he should be with them as well. "Please." The masked man's voice cut his thoughts. Matthew sighed and nodded. He grabbed the man and pulled him to a closed door. There he opened the door to a balcony.

"It's pretty." The man spoke.

"I think so too, Queen Arthur surely does love his roses." Matthew gently touched one of the blue roses that were in full bloom.

"The Queen surly loves his flowers." The men leaned on the edge of the balcony, as he voiced his opinion.

"Back in the party, you said you belonged to no kingdom. That the King of Hearts Ludwig, banished you. Why? How can someone not belong to a kingdom?" Matthew kept his eyes glued to the roses that surrounded them.

The man in the mask hummed softly, thinking of how to answer the question. "Well, I used to be close to the King. Like really close, but I guess as time goes on things change. He became King, and I was thrown into a new position. A position that isn't seen as friendly to most kingdoms." The man smirked as he finished. "I think they see me as a threat." Matthew shifted around uncomfortably. He didn't know who this man was, but he was kicked out of the Heart's kingdom and most likely for a good reason. Oh dear. "You wear the purple mask, one of the colors to the Spades' kingdom. Do you belong to them?" The man asked.

"I do. I am a native of the Spades kingdom, and I'm proud to say that I'm also the Ace Of Spades." The young Ace stood proud and tall as he spoke. The man almost fell of the balcony.

"Wait a minute! You're the Ace of the Spades kingdom?" Disbelief could be heard in his voice. Matthew nodded, There was no point in lying.

"I am, I'm Matthew Williams the Ace of Spades."

"Oh this isn't good." The man as now sitting on the balcony almost as if he was going to jump off.

"What's the matter?" Matthew didn't understand what was wrong.

"You're the Ace! Of spades!"

"So?"

"This isn't good! I'm with you now they can find me!" The man grumbled. Why did he have to get attracted to the cute blond boy? Of course he had to be the Ace. He could never get a break!

Before Matthew could ask who was after him the balcony door open. In walked in none other than the King of Spades.

"Mattie! There you are-" he stopped and stared at the man who was with his brother. "Who are you?" Alfred narrowed his eyes. The man in the black mask glanced around.

"Oh me?" He pointed at himself. He was debating whether to say who he was or jump off the balcony. "I'm Gilbert Belichment." He stood on the balcony ledge, as if he was ready to jump off. "I'm the Red Joker." Gilbert told them.

Matthew took a step back, he thought Jokers didn't exist. They were always told as a fairy tale. "You weren't invited here Joker, and why were you with Mattie?" Alfred demanded. Gilbert shrugged.

"He's cute, and I wanted to talk. I didn't know he was your brother or that he was The Ace. Trust me, I wouldn't have gone up to him if I knew." Matthew looked to the ground. Gilbert thought he was cute. "Well, maybe I would have still gone up to him. He's one hell of a dancer." Gilbert laughed and Matthew blushed even more. The Joker jumped into the air and began to fly around. He went to Matthew's side. He grabbed the blonds face, and brought it close to his. He pulled of the mask that covered purple orbs, and with that he smacked his lips to Matthew's. Matthew squeaked out, and Alfred cried in outrage. The Joker pulled back, and winked at Matthew. Matthew looked at him with a dazed look. "It was nice meeting you, Ace. I hope to see you again." The Joker snapped his finger and disappeared.

Alfred rushed to Matthews' side.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concern laced his voice. The Ace shook his head and came out of his dazed state. He looked at the King and nodded.

"I'm fine...I think I wanna go inside." With that the young Ace of spades ran inside. He zipped right through the crowds no one even seemed to notice him. He ran up to his room. He closed the door and leaned against the door. Matthew tried to catch his breath, he looked up and saw the balcony door open. He carefully walked towards it. He had to be cautious. When he reached on the door on the floor was the black and red mask that the Joker had been wearing. A little note was attached to it.

Matthew grabbed the mask and shut the door. He grabbed the note and opened it.

 _'I hope you don't mind that I took your adorable mask. I just had to have a thing to remember you by. Such an adorable boy you are. Too bad you're the Ace of Spades. Anywho. I hope to see you again._

- _Gilbert_

Matthew felt his face grow red and his left eye twitch. He let out a sigh he really didn't like balls.


End file.
